Seus meninos
by Maria C. Weasley
Summary: Ela esteve ao lado deles durante todos aqueles anos e, apesar do que muitos pensaram, ela nunca se arrependeu. Harry e Rony eram seus meninos e isso valia qualquer sacrifício valer apena.


**SEUS MENINOS**

Hermione Granger Weasley estava a caminho do jardim, onde o restante de sua família a esperava, mas ao passar pela sala notou um livro no chão, provavelmente derrubado por uma das crianças que passara correndo pelo ambiente. Sendo a mulher quem era, é bastante óbvio que tenha imediatamente abaixado para pegá-lo, entretanto bastou segurá-lo para concluir que aquele não era um livro comum. Na verdade, o que Hermione tinha em suas mãos era um antigo álbum de fotografia.

Sem nenhum motivo específico se viu observando a primeira foto, com um sorriso no rosto. Uma foto que mostrava Harry, Rony e ela em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, logo após os três terem se tornado amigos.

E olhando para aquela velha foto, Hermione não conseguia deixar de pensar em como sua vida teria sido completamente diferente se, ela não houvesse escutado Rony chamá-la de pesadelo e não tivesse se escondido no banheiro feminino, se Quirrell não permitisse a entrada do Trasgo Montanhês, naquela fatídica noite de _Halloween. _

_Ela sabia que, provavelmente, jamais teria se tornado amiga de Harry, a quem hoje considerava como um irmão, e muito menos de Rony, que era agora seu marido. Os conheceria, é claro. Afinal eram do mesmo ano e pertenciam a Grifinória, mas não seriam um trio de ouro, apenas uma dupla, e Hermione teria continuado a ser a sabe-tudo irritante e solitária que fora durante toda a sua infância._

Olhando em retrospecto, após todos esses anos, era engraçado, quase cômico, pensar que Voldemort fora o responsável por unir o trio de amigos que o derrotara. Justo ele, tinha dado as únicas armas que Harry precisava para enfrentá-lo, amigos. Amigos que o teriam seguido até o fim do mundo se necessário.

Muitas vezes ela fora questionada se valera a pena sacrificar uma adolescência normal para salvar o mundo bruxo e com um sorriso no rosto, Hermione sempre respondera que sim. Cada lágrima derramada, fosse por um amigo perdido ou por um certo ruivo com o emocional de uma pedra; cada ferimento sofrido, fosse ele físico ou não; cada momento de desespero, de terror; cada palavra de consolo; cada piada; cada sorriso valera muito mais do que a pena. Não pelo motivo que a maioria das pessoas acreditava ser o verdadeiro, afinal fama, glória e fortuna jamais significaram coisa alguma para Hermione Granger. Para ela a única verdadeira recompensa era a amizade deles, isso sempre fora tudo que ela precisava. Até porque, quando se amiga de Harry Potter, salvar o mundo é apenas uma consequência.

Na maioria das vezes, as pessoas não conseguiam compreender o que a jovem queria dizer com isso, até mesmo seus pais, após recuperarem a memória, a questionaram se não mudaria alguma coisa, por exemplo, se ainda possuísse o vira tempo que permitira salvar Sirius e Bicuço no terceiro ano. Obviamente ela teria impedido algumas mortes, mas teria mantido o resto completamente intocado, não importando quantas vezes seria transformada em pedra; quantos socos daria no Malfoy; quantas vezes ouviria Rony notar que ela era uma garota (DEPOIS DE QUATRO ANOS!); quantas regras precisaria quebrar para formar a Armada de Dumbledore; quantas vezes eles invadiriam o Ministério; quantas vezes precisassem partir em busca das Horcruxes, embora talvez fizesse com que Rony jamais partisse, e quantas vezes lutaria ao lado deles na batalha de Hogwarts.

Porque Hermione sabia, sem os dois sua vida não seria mais do que uma sombra vazia e apagada do que poderia ter sido, sem eles sua vida não teria sido nada.

- Mione? Tudo bem com você? – Rony perguntou trazendo-a de volta para o presente.

- Eu me distraí vendo algumas fotos. – Ela comentou colocando o álbum sobre a mesa e caminhou na direção dos dois que estavam parados na porta.

- É melhor você vir logo, porque a Rose está louca para que você a veja jogando. – Harry comentou rindo. – Ela quer provar que é uma goleira melhor do que o Rony.

- Com ou sem Felix Felicis? – Ela perguntou entrando na brincadeira e observou as orelhas do ruivo ficarem vermelhas.

- Isso não tem graça. – Rony resmungou em resposta.

- Não se preocupe querido, nós sabemos que você não precisa dessa poção para ganhar da sua filha e dos seus sobrinhos.

Enquanto se colocava entre os dois, exatamente como nos velhos tempos, Hermione piscou para Harry que prendeu o riso. A falta de confiança que demonstrara antes do jogo, a ponto de acreditar que só defendera por causa de uma poção, era algo que envergonhava Rony até os dias atuais e ambos os amigos sabiam muito bem disso.

Juntos, os três caminharam até o jardim onde eram esperados e, como Hermione nunca gostara de voar, ficara apenas vendo o jogo de seus amados filhos e sobrinhos, de sua cunhada, Gina, e dos seus meninos. Porque não importava quanto tempo se passasse eles seriam sempre os seus meninos, da mesma maneira que ela seria a garota deles para sempre.

Era por isso que ela não desejava e nem poderia mudar nada, pois aquele trio de amigos não teria a capacidade de existir sem a presença de um deles. Eles nunca teriam sobrevivido a guerra e derrotado Voldemort se um deles estivesse faltando. Sem a coragem de Harry, a inteligência de Hermione e o humor de Rony, eles não seria nada, pois aqueles três se completavam de uma maneira que ninguém julgaria possível durante aqueles primeiros meses em Hogwarts. Uma maneira que muitos, como fora o caso de Voldemort, não conseguiam sequer compreender, e, por mais estranho que pareça, ela entendia o porquê da reação, afinal, até conhecer Harry e Rony, a sabe-tudo acreditava que só conseguiria encontrar esse tipo de amizade nas páginas de um livro.

Ela jamais admitiria isso em voz alta, mas esse pensamento sobre amizade era a razão pela qual Hermione passava tanto tempo lendo antes de conhecê-los.


End file.
